fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
"Great another video game world"
Previously on the amazing race, 5 teams raced from the Moon to Hurricane Isle. Ashley & Shannen started in first, but after a bathroom break quickly dropped to last and were eliminated. Only 4 teams remain, what will happen tonight. '' AMAZING RACE Rachel & Renee – Friends James & Anthony – Rivals (Eliminated) Nick & Alex – Best Friends Matt & Tommy – Cousins (Eliminated) Arianna & Julian – Dating Giana & Andrew – Dating (Eliminated) John & Robert – Brothers (Eliminated) Danielle & Tom – Dating Jason & Eva – Siblings (Eliminated) Faith & Kelly – Sisters (Eliminated) Ashley & Shannen – Friends (Eliminated) ''This is Hurricane Isle, the only place in the world to have a 24 hour hurricane. And here at the saftey shack was the 9th pitstop in a race around the world. The 4 remaining teams are here waiting for a manditory 24 hour rest period. From here, they must find there way to the next pitstop by following clues in concealed envalopes. Nick & Alex who were the first to arrive and 5:00pm will depart at 5:00am. '' rip Nick: “Make your way to the beach and construct a boat.” ''Teams must race down to the beach and pick a pile of boat pisces. Once they pick one they must construct a boat and sail to their next destination, the Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, they’ll receive their next clue. '' Alex: “Perfect, a place we know everything about.” Nick: “Being in 1st place sure has its perks, but whats better is that those girls are currently in last place.” '''Arianna & Julian: 2nd to depart ' Arianna: “Mushroom Kingdom, Great another video game world.” Julian: “Hey, we came in 1st the last one so lets do it again.” Danielle & Tom: 3rd to depart ' Danielle: “Looks like we’re going to the Mushroom Kingdom.” Tom: “Yeah, but first we have to build a boat.” Danielle: “Then let’s go!” At the beach, Nick & Alex were the first to arrive. They started to build their boat, but ran into a lot of trouble. Nick: “Um, how the heck do we do this?” Alex: “I don’t know; I didn’t take boat building as an elective in school.” Arianna & Julian run in and quickly assemble their boat. Alex: “How’d they do that so fast!?!” Danielle & Tom come in and do the same things as Arianna & Julian, then the two teams start sailing to the Mushroom Kingdom. '''Rachel & Renee: Last to depart ' Rachel: “Come on, we’ve got some time to make up.” Renee: “Right.” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Arianna & Julian dock their boats and run to the clue box. rip Arianna: “Detour, Kart or Sports.” A detour is a choice between two tasks, each with their own pros and cons. In this choice, the teams must chose between Kart and Sports. In Kart, teams must travel to the local race track on the other side of the town. Once there, they must complete three laps around the track. After that, Latiku will give them their clue. It is a relatifly quicker task, but they are located a while away. In Sports, teams will have to go to the local sports arena and complete the three famouse sports of the kingdome. First they must block a penalty goal from a local soccer Toad, then score a three pointer in the basketball court, then they must score one point against a professional in a game of tennis. This task may take some time, but the court is not too far away. '' Arianna: “Lets do the Sports, we’re pretty fit.” '''Danielle & Tom: Currently in 2nd ' Danielle: “Do you wanna do the sports?” Tom: “Sure, why not.” '''Nick & Alex: Currently in 3rd Alex: “Ugh! This is impossible!” Nick: “Too make it worse, look at who is coming.” Alex turns to see Rachel & Renee running to the beach and start working on the bike, they finish quickly like the others. Nick: “Oh come on! How do you guys do this?” Rachel: “Easy, just follow the blueprints given in the clue.” Alex: “Blueprints?” Alex looks back at the clue, to see Rachel was telling the truth. With that, Rachel & Renee started to the Mushroom Kingdom. 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' At the sports detour, Julian had allready blocked the soccer goal and now Arianna was attempting to shoot a three pointer. Julian: “Come on baby, you can do it!” Arianna shot, but it bounced off the rim and hit her in the face. Julian: “Ooh, that’s gotta hurt.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' Rachel: “Um, you wanna drive the car.” Renee: “Yeah, seeing as neither of use would be able to do half these sports.” The two girls run off to get a taxi. 'Nick & Alex: Currently in Last ' Nick: “Hey look, Fast Forward!” This is the final fast forward located in the race; the team that claims the fast forward may skip all tasks and go straight to the pitstop. For this fast forward, the team must go to Bowser’s Catle and find the hidden passage to their clue. '' Alex: “Let’s take it, we’re in last place.” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 1st ' Arianna: “I’m finally finished with that stupid basketball, what’s left?” Julian: “Tennis, I think?” Arianna: “Let’s do it, looks like its doubles.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in 2nd ' The two were finished with basketball and started going to the tennis section. Tom: “Oh look, Arianna & Julian are here.” Danielle: “Come on, let’s get to work.” 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' The girls had finally made it to the race track. Renee: “So how do we work these things?” Renee presses a button and her car blows up. Renee: “Ow.” 'Nick & Alex: Currently attempting Fast Forward ' At Bowser’s Castle, Nick & Alex were searching around trying to find the passage. Alex: “This is hopless, we’re never gunna find this stupid clue.” Alex leaned against the wall and it suddenly rose up, causing Alex to fall on his back. Nick: “Nice job dude, now let’s get that clue.” Nick & Alex run to the clue box a rip it open. Nick: “Congradulations, you have won the fast forward. You may now go to the next pitstop, Princess Peach’s Castle.” Having won the fast forward, Nick & Alex may now skip all remaining tasks and go to the next pitstop; Princess Peach’s Castle. The last team to arrive here may be eliminated. '' Alex: “Come on, let’s go dude.” '''Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' Arianna & Julian had finally scored a point in tennis, the profesional hands them their next clue. rip Julian: “Race to Toad’s Gourmet.” Teams must make their way to Toad’s Gourmet, a local resteraunt in the middle of town. Once there they must find the owner, who will give them their next clue. '' Arianna: “Well, let’s go.” '''Rachel & Renee: Currently in 3rd ' Rachel gets out and grabs their clue. Rachel: “Um, excuse me sir. Do you know where Toad’s Gourmet is?” Koopa: “Yes, it’s right in the center of Town, just a few blocks away from the Sports Arena. You can’t miss it.” Rachel: “Thanks.” Renee: “Wait, wasn’t the other detour at the sports arena.” Rachel: “So everyone who took that detour has an advantage.” The two girls stare at eachother, relising this. Renee: “Oh f**k.” 'Danielle & Tom: Currently in Last ' Tom: “Come on Danielle, Arianna & Julian allready left and who knows where the girls are.” Danielle swings the racket and the ball goes flying into the professionals face. Danielle: “Well, that’s one way to score a point.” She grabs a clue and they race to Toad’s Gourmet. At Peach’s Castle, Phil was standing outside the castle doors with Princess Peach (who else would it be). Nick & Alex turn the corner and run up to the mat. Peach: “Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdome.” Phil: “Nick & Alex, you are team number 1!” Alex: “YES!!!!!!!!” Phil: “And as the winners of this leg, you each win a free three night stay at the luxuriouse Isle Delfino.” Nick: “Awsome, BEACH PARTY!!!!!” 'Arianna & Julian: Currently in 2nd ' The two run into Toad’s Gourmet and slam the doors open. All the customers stare at them, wondering what they are doing. Arianna: “Um, Hi. We’re here to see the owner.” Owner Toad: “Over her, I take it you two are in the race?” Julian: “That we are.” Owner Toad: “Then here’s your clue.” rip Julian: “Roadblock, who wants to be a salesman?” A roadblock is a task that only one team member may complete, and each team member may only do 6 roadblocks the entire race. For this roadblock, the team mate mast take a platter of roasted mushrooms and go around town selling them for a coin a mushroom. Once they make 10 coins, they must bring it back and hand it in to the owner for their next clue. '' Arianna: “I guess it’s my turn.” '''Danielle & Tom: Currently in 3rd ' As Arianna walks out, she sees Danielle & Tom looking for the resteraunt. Arianna: “Hey guys, it’s over here.” Danielle: “Thanks are we in last.” Arianna: “No, the owner said me and Julian were the first here so you’re in 2nd.” Tom: “Great.” Danielle & Tom get the clue from the owner and Tom descides to do it. 'Rachel & Renee: Currently in Last ' As Arianna and Tom walk down the street, they see the girls coming up. Rachel: “Hey guys, did you find the place.” Tom: “Yeah, its right down the road. Don’t worry, you guys are in 3rd.” Renee: “Great thanks.” The girls run to get the clue and Renee dose the roadblock. 2 hours later, the three were still at the roadblock. Arianna currently has 9 coins, Tom currently has 7, and Rachel currently has 5. Arianna: “Allright, I only need one more.” She notices that she passed a bar with a lot of men in it. Arianna: “Man am I happy to be a girl.” She walks in, and 5 seconds later walks out with 10 coins and her pants gone. She quickly runs back to the resteraunt where the owner was. Owner Toad: “Um…where’s your pants?” Arianna: “Don’t worry about it, can I have our clue now.” rip Arianna: “Pitstop, race to Princess Peach’s Castle.” ''Teams must race to Princess Peach’s Castle. The last team to check in here may be eliminated. '' Julian: “Well let’s get going.” Tom was now flirting with three girls to get them to buy, wich worked. When he went back, Danielle had seen everything. Danielle: “What was that!?!” Tom: “What do you meen?” Danielle: “Don’t play dumb with me, I saw you flirting with those girls.” Tom: “Hey, I was just doing it to get the money.” Danielle: “Whatever, let’s just get to the pitstop so we don’t get eliminated.” Peach: “Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdome.” Phil: “Arianna & Julian, you are team number 2.” Arianna: “What, who passed use.” Alex: “Hi guys!” Julian: “Well that figures.” Danielle & Tom run up to the mat. Phil: “Danielle & Tom, you are team number 3.” Nick: “Wait, so that meens…” At the roadblock, Rachel & Renee had finally got enough coins and were on their way to the pitstop. Peach: “Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom.” Phil: “Rachel & Renee, you are the last team to arrive.” Alex: “YES, FINALLY!” Phil: “But I’m happy to tell you that this is a non elimination leg, and you’re both still in the race.” Alex: “OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!”” Rachel: “You can’t get rid of us that easy.” 1st: Nick & Alex 2nd: Arianna & Julian 3rd: Danielle & Tome 4th: Rachel & Renee 5th: Ashley & Shannen (Eliminated) 6th: Matt & Tommy (Eliminated) 7th: John & Robert (Eliminated) 8th: Faith & Kelly (Eliminated) 9th: James & Anthony (Eliminated) 10th: Jason & Eva (Eliminated) 11th: Giana & Andrew (Eliminated)